


Bloodsucker

by haise_potter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, vampire shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haise_potter/pseuds/haise_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my dA account</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsucker

(Eye Color) eyes look out the window; pupils following the falling specks of white that fall from the sky. The owner of said eyes sighs and moves away from the cold window.

"It's snowing," They mumble under their breath before looking over at their strawberry blonde haired companion that sat at their table.

"At least we're inside," The strawberry blond says while standing up to pour some more hot chocolate in his special mug that had "Special bloodsucker" engraved on the side with a crudely drawn vampire underneath the words.

"True..."

"Come on (Name), let's cuddle." The strawberry blond purrs and sends (Name) a sly smirk. (Name) just rolls her eyes at him.

"I'd rather cuddle with that snowman outside," (Name) points out the window towards the chubby snowman the two had built yesterday after they had finished cleaning the driveway.

Her companion gasps and dramatically places his hands over his heart, for some more emphasis to show how much he has been hurt, he pretends to shed some tears and says:

"Why don't you just stab me with a stake instead? It would hurt less than your words."

"Vlad, you big baby." (Name) shakes her head, turning on her heels; she walks to the living room, but not before grabbing Vlad by his tie and dragging him after her.

The troublesome boy laughs knowing he's going to receive the cuddling and love he wanted, and maybe-- possibly, a quick drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk another crappy old story of mine.
> 
> Also... I've started up an anime request blog on tumblr if any of y'all wanna go request a drabble or headcanon or whatever... my blog is sinning-senpai.tumblr.com (btw it's a side blog so I can't follow anyone back)


End file.
